Fake Memories, Real Dreams
by key-to-memories
Summary: When Roxas Forgets everything Olette comes to his rescue. But What happens when Namine tries to intervene and give Roxas his real memories back
1. Chapter 1

**Fake memories **

**Real dreams**

**A kingdom hearts fanfiction**

**Written By **

**Key-to-memories (KtM) and melonsarecool97 (MaC)**

**KtM-I do not own kingdom hearts Although I wish I did.**

_Here I am. Skateboarding. Just so you know, I only skateboard when I'm bored (Which is often) OR when I need transportation because of my stupid brother Sora. I have my own car, he just uses it to impress his girlfriend, Kairi._

_Right now I really wish I had taken my car or else I would not be in this mess. I was in a dark allyway in down town twilight town. When it happened I was boarding home when Xemnas and his gang jumped me. Saix and Xildan has held me while Xemnas stole my watch, me wallet and my ring. The one I was going to give to Namine tonight. And now I was sitting in an ally way, or should I say lying in an ally way. What am I doing here? I thought to myself._

_"Hey, are you alright?" I saw someone running towards me. She had brown hair and braids tied in pig tails. She was kinda pretty too._

_"Yeah. I'm alright... D-do I know y-you?" Why am I stuttering? Boy, am I weird._

_"Are you kidding me Roxas? I hang out with you everyday. I'm Ollete, remember?!"_

_"Ollete" I said It sounded so wired comming Out of my mouth. And then I blacked out I was falling falling the wind was rushing past me taking every memories with me including the one of me falling._

_***_

_I wake up a week later... I looked around the room and I just happen to see Olette by my bed._

_"OH MY GOSH! YOUR FINALLY AWAKE!!!" I almost fell out of my bed by the yelling. She looked so.... so worried._

_"Um... I guess I am.... Olette, right?"_

_"Wow, you still remember my name?"_

_"Well, of course I do. Your my life-saver. How could I forget?" I said smiling. "Am I in the hospital?"_

_"Yeah. You passed out last week. I was SOOOO worried. You alright? Hungry? 'Cause I could run down the hall and get you some food. The food is surprisingly good here..."_

_"Nah I'm alright What happened to me. I remember Getting attacked by Xemnas and then You came along what happened."_

_" I called the cops on them and when they heard that they got out of their as fast as they could then I took you here and you have been here ever sense. thats what happened"_

_"Ok But I have one question now. Who am I?"_

_**KtM - Cliff hanger. Please people Read and Review. **_

**MaC- We live off of reviews. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two at last. **

**KtM- We do Not own Kingdom hearts, we do how ever own pixie coke**

"What do you mean Your Roxas"

"Who?" I asked Olette

Olette looked at me and then smiled. "your Roxas my boyfriend. why else would i have saved you?"

"I don't know"

"well I am so I am going to go tell the nurses you are awake" She walked out of the room a grin that would put the cat from alice and wonderland to shame.

After Olette left, he thought to himself. _Olette, the girl who saved me, is my g-girlfriend? _He kept thinking this a long time until the nurse came with Olette.

"Hey Honey, you have nothing to worry about Olette here has called your parents and they are on their way right now." The nurse said smiling also. Then she faced Olette "YOU. You need to help Roxas remember his memories, okay?" Olette gave a simple nod. "Well, I will be right back" and she walked away.

"Olette"

"So i guess we will be spending a lot of time together now roxas"

"didn't we do that before"

"of course but now we get more time together. now tell me Roxy do you remember anything at all?"

I Looked into those eyes my girlfriends eyes, they were pretty, and mine. I think I would have remembered those eyes, but I don't I remember two blue eyes. Then again I am pretty messed up right now

"Olette"

"So i guess we will be spending a lot of time together now roxas"

"didn't we do that before"

"of course but now we get more time together. now tell me Roxy do you remember anything at all?"

I Looked into those eyes my grilfriends eyes, they were pretty, and mine. I think I would have remembered those eyes, but I don't I remember two blue eyes. Then again I am pretty messed up right now

"ROXAS!!! Did you hear me?"

"Oh yeah" I said lying

"Right.... Well, I said that your going to be let out next Tuesday"

"Oh, okay.... Hey, on Tuesday, do you think you could show me to your friends? It's a school day, right?"

She bit her lip and then said calmly "Sure. No problem. I'll be going Roxas. You know even though today is Saturday, I still have homework to do" and walks out quickly. I slowly lean back in bed and fall asleep.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The dream started like most do. With falling.

I landed in a kingdergarden class room. I saw a kid he was me My hair was short and not spikie. right next to me their was A blond haired girl, she had a white dress and a drawing pad, she was siting in front of me drawing. I walked over to them and looked at what she was drawing. it was a picture of me. Not the best I had seen but it was good for a girl that age.

The teacher walked Over to them and looked at the picture Then at the little blond haired girl. she wispered something to her and she started crying little me ran over to her and held her tight.

The seen faded away. the next seen showed The blond haired girl leaning over a closed casket the little boy stand behind her. the girl was crying. I walked over to her and held her close And wispered in her ear "It ok Nami Everything will be alright."

I immediatly woke up. "Nami...." _Who was she?_ Oh man. Im still at the hospital. "UGH" I said as I laid down, but instead I hit my back of the head at the wall. "OW!"

Might as well continue to sleep. I tried, but I couldn't. I kept on thinking about the girl in my dream. Who was she? A few minutes past. Then I went back to sleep. thinking that I would ask Olette tomorrow.

* * *

I heard a giggle. My eyes quickly opened and I sat up. It was Olette. "OLETTE. WHATS SO FUNNY?"  
"U-um. N-nothing.." She still laughed. I glared at her making her tell me. "Uh.. ok. Well, I was about to leave, but uh... you were drooling in your sleep..."  
I touched my mouth. EWW!! "Aww!"

"Don't worry Roxas it is not that bad here let me get a napken" she walked away skipping and came back in. When she went to wipe it I stopped her it did not feel right.

"Let me do it ok"

"Are you ok roxas"

"I am fine nothings wrong" I lied

**KtM-Yea short chapter We know. The dreams will be explained later. ok? **

**MaC- People who review get cookies. **

**KtM- Please review. All you need to do is click the little green button right over there. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**KtM- Ok I knew there was an epic fail somewhere in the last chapter. I had only put half of it up. We are doing it through email so the files are a bit hard to find. I did not see my mistake until I went to put up the next chapter. ( I was half asleep when I put it up)**

"Hey" I finally remembered about my dream. "Do you know a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wear a white dress?" Darn. I can't remember her name. Olette looked scared. "Olette, you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm alright."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you know a girl that has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wear a white dress?!" I asked even anxious. I finally remembered her name. "Nami..."

Oh great. Now Olette seemed even more scared.

"U-uh. I-in fact, I d-d-do." Why was she stuttering? "She _was _o-one of m-my f-f-f-friends.. Don't wanna get near her.."

"Why?"

"She is really mean, Roxas." There was a pause. ".She's our school bully."

**KtM- Ok sorry about the confusion. But to make up for it I am putting the next chapter up now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MaC- Ok sorry about Key's (sorry) massive mess up. But here is the next chapter.**

**KtM- I am sure I got it all this time. We do not own Kingdom hearts.**

I took a deep breath as I walked through the school gates. It was my first day back and I was freaking out. I had had dreams like the first every night. With the girl Namine and me doing something together. I have been telling my self these were lies cause Olette said she was the bully and hated us. I did not know what to think. I went to my locker and typed in my combo.

****

24... 14... 27

How in the world did I remember that?

I clicked my locker open and then I heard "Hey, Roxas!" yelled by a girl with blonde hair. Because of that yell, I jumped!

"Uh... hey....." What do I do? I don't even know her!

"So, where were you the last 2 weeks?"

"Um, d-do I know you?" I asked. I see the girl with a serious face.

"....HAHA! You got me there for a second! Very funny, Roxas" She said sacastically.

"No, seriously. Do I know you?" After I said that, she gave me a worried look. Then, she jumped me and felt my forehead.

"ARE YOU OK, ROXAS?! DO YOU HAVE A FEVER OR SOMETHIING?!"

"Wha- NO!" I took her hand off and stared at her.

"Roxas..... you don't remember me, do you?"

"No I do not. And would you mind telling me who you are?"

"I-i'm Namine. Your girlfriend, remember?"

"N-namine? M-my girlfriend?" Then Olette's word passed my mind. She's the school bully.

"Yes Roxas!!! We have been dating for like the pass 3 months!!! How can you NOT remember me?!" She said in shock so loudly that everybody in the hallway just stood there looking at us.

"U-uh, I'm sorry, b-but I clearly remember that m-my girlfriend is O-olette..."

"O-olette?" asked Namine with a hurt look. It looked like she was going to tear up. "Roxas.... you can not be serious "

"I am sorry I don't know you" I said as fast as I could.

Then it happened tears bursted from her eyes I tried to say something but then Olette walked up to us.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend Namine?"

"He's mine"

KtM- I got it all this time

MaC- Sorry again Key will make sure to do this right from now on. Oh and it is not that we do not like olette but we needed a girl to use.

KtM- And I refused to use Xion (my fav) or Kairi. And I can not make up mean characters very well with out them being like and please review You get cookies.

MaC- See you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**MaC- Ok sorry about Key's (sorry) massive mess up. But here is the next chapter.**

**KtM- I am sure I got it all this time. We do not own Kingdom hearts.**

I took a deep breath as I walked through the school gates. It was my first day back and I was freaking out. I had had dreams like the first every night. With the girl Namine and me doing something together. I have been telling my self these were lies cause Olette said she was the bully and hated us. I did not know what to think. I went to my locker and typed in my combo.

****

24... 14... 27

How in the world did I remember that?

I clicked my locker open and then I heard "Hey, Roxas!" yelled by a girl with blonde hair. Because of that yell, I jumped!

"Uh... hey....." What do I do? I don't even know her!

"So, where were you the last 2 weeks?"

"Um, d-do I know you?" I asked. I see the girl with a serious face.

"....HAHA! You got me there for a second! Very funny, Roxas" She said sacastically.

"No, seriously. Do I know you?" After I said that, she gave me a worried look. Then, she jumped me and felt my forehead.

"ARE YOU OK, ROXAS?! DO YOU HAVE A FEVER OR SOMETHIING?!"

"Wha- NO!" I took her hand off and stared at her.

"Roxas..... you don't remember me, do you?"

"No I do not. And would you mind telling me who you are?"

"I-i'm Namine. Your girlfriend, remember?"

"N-namine? M-my girlfriend?" Then Olette's word passed my mind. She's the school bully.

"Yes Roxas!!! We have been dating for like the pass 3 months!!! How can you NOT remember me?!" She said in shock so loudly that everybody in the hallway just stood there looking at us.

"U-uh, I'm sorry, b-but I clearly remember that m-my girlfriend is O-olette..."

"O-olette?" asked Namine with a hurt look. It looked like she was going to tear up. "Roxas.... you can not be serious "

"I am sorry I don't know you" I said as fast as I could.

Then it happened tears bursted from her eyes I tried to say something but then Olette walked up to us.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend Namine?"

"He's mine"

KtM- I got it all this time

MaC- Sorry again Key will make sure to do this right from now on. Oh and it is not that we do not like olette but we needed a girl to use.

KtM- And I refused to use Xion (my fav) or Kairi. And I can not make up mean characters very well with out them being like and please review You get cookies.

MaC- See you in the next chapter.


End file.
